The Way things should Have happened
by Simple Storyteller
Summary: "...I didn't mean to-" "-What, call me a Mudblood? You call everyone else of my birth that, what makes me any different?" Severus struggled, on the verge of speech, and Lilly turned. "I Love you!" Lilly/Sev, AU oneshot.


A short sweet Lilly/Sev Au fic of How I believe things should have turned out.

LONG LIVE THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE!

* * *

Young Severus Snape was pacing outside the entrance the Gryffindor common room. The fat lady eyed him with annoyance and distaste. His overgrown greasy black hair whipped around every time he made a sharp turn, his black eyes staring down at his feet with worry and nervousness. "What's taking her so long…" He whispered to himself. A Gyffindor by the name of Mary said that she was going to try and bring Lilly down, and that was five minutes ago.

"Just give up and leave…" The fat lady said with a annoyed yawn. "She isn't coming down… now let me sleep."

Severus paused, and glared at the painting, his pale face frowning. "I told you..." He hissed. "I will sleep out here is I have to. I am not going without speaking to Lilly." And with that, he resumed his pacing, ignoring the fat lady mumbling something along the lines of 'Stubborn Slytherin…'.

Severus gave a sigh. Why wouldn't she come down…? He did not mean to call her a Mudblood. It's just that… he was just so angry with that arse James… along with that mutt Sirius as well… He stopped and gave a sigh as he remembered James using that spell on him. _His_ spell.

Rage griped him again and his lips formed a scowl. The arrogant git James always ruined everything for him. He made it his personal mission to destroy Severus life, and he was achieving it. Severus would but deny he was good at playing this little game. First torturing him the first couple years, then when his reputation was getting ruined, he and the blood-traitor mutt along with the other two placed him in life's danger, just for James to save him and take glory.

He growled slightly at the thought. Didn't anybody see that they almost _killed_ him! 'Of course they didn't…' Thought Severus bitterly. 'All they care about is Potter saving the day once again… oh if I could get my hands around his throat I-' Severus jumped as he was interrupted from his thoughts by the fat lady's painting flying open. And a girl with her arms crossed glaring at Severus.

The boy immediately turned to her and took a step forward "Lilly! I-"

"I don't want to hear it." Lilly interrupted him with a growl, But that didn't stop Severus.

"I'm Sorry."

"I'm not interested."

"I'm sorry!"

"Save your breath."

Lilly's gave hardened at Severus, who didn't back down. He didn't care if it was night, or that he probably woken up half the Gryffindors, he needed to talk to Lilly. His best friend. The girl he loved. "I only came down here because Mary said that you were threatening to sleep down here."

Severus couldn't help but feel a bit proud and happy his plan worked, as he began a rushed apology. "I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you a Mudblood, it just-"

"Slipped out?" There was no pitty in Lilly's voice. "It's to late. I made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talked to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends- you see, you don't even try to deny it! You don't even deny that's what your all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"

Severus opened his mouth, then closed it without speaking, and Lilly began again.

"I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."

Severus eyes went wide. It was all crumpling down and he knew, but he tried one last time. "No – Listen, I didn't mean-"

"- To call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"

Severus struggled on the verge of speech, but with a contemptuous look she began to climb back through the portrait hole. Severus heart began to beat fast. _'NO!' _ he screamed in his mind, and then caught the painting before it closed and yelled to Lilly with his head down. "I love you!"

He heard a intake of breath, but he didn't look up. He was breathing hard and his face was burning. He heard the soft voice of Lilly ask, shock in her voice. "W-What…?"

Severus looked up, and saw Lilly halfway through the hole, but was staring back at him with large eyes. He saw other Gyffindors staring at him also, but he ignored him, only seeing Lilly. "I love you Lilly. That's what makes you different… That's is what makes you plenty different." He opened the painting fully, and took steps back as Lilly climbed back out, stunned.

"I loved you since I first saw you and your sister…" he breathed out, and Lilly continued to stare at him, speechless. "Severus… " She whispered softly, but Severus jerked his gaze to the floor.

"I will understand if you still hate me. Or if you still like Potter over me but… Your right… we have both chosen our ways… but I'm willing to change mine… for you."

He struggled through it. It was so hard, letting out years of emotion, but he had to. For Lilly. He looked up, and saw Lilly with tears in her eyes, and a small smile on her face. Before he could say anything, the girl wrapped her arms around him, and placed her lips on his.

Severus' eyes went wide, but he slowly melted into the embrace, and cupped Lilly's cheeks, deepening the kiss. When the kiss ended, Severus leaned his forehead on hers, and was smiling the gentlest smile he had ever given. Lilly returned it full force. A loud applause from the Gyffindor common room startled them both out of there moment, and they stared. Many were yelling 'Finally' and giving wolf whistles. Lilly noticed some of he friends yell, 'Get a room,' and giggled.

She smiled, but Severus didn't until he found the four he was searching for. Lupin was smiling softly, to his surprise, and gave him a little nod that said 'Good job'. Severus eyes then floated to Pettigrew, who stood there, dumbfounded.

He then looked at Sirius and Potter, and he grew a small smile at there looks. Sirus looked even more confused than Peter, like he didn't think it would ever be possible that Severus got a kiss from a girl. James face made Severus grin widely. It was twisted in disbelief and rage. He shot Severus a look, and turned, stomping back up to the dormitories, his gang following him one by one.

After the cheering calmed down, and McGonagall showed up and told them all to go to bed or detention. Lilly smiled at Severus, and he returned it. "Goodnight Severus…" She whispered as she hugged him, and added softly. "Thank you…" And she gave him one last kiss, and vanished through the painting. Severus was frozen for a bit, then he grinned at the Fat lady. "And you said to give up."

The fat lady rolled her eyes and glared at him, and Severus gave a chuckle as he turned and made his way back to the dungeons.

* * *

I hoped you like it, read and reveiw!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or part of the story itself.

And that's how the Half Blood Prince, finally had a princess.


End file.
